


How We Met

by HarryAtEggsy97



Series: How They Series [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne being awesome, But not too awesome, But only because he can't understand why he already loves Eddie, Can't be stealing Venom's thunder Anne, Crying, Eddie being a baby, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Venom being a bit of a dick, a series fo' 'sho, kind of slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryAtEggsy97/pseuds/HarryAtEggsy97
Summary: No, it didn't make sense. Eddie wasn't sure if much of his life made sense anymore.But at this point, what did he have to lose?





	1. How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to try my hand at this for a while, all these ideas, stories. 
> 
> I have to try.
> 
> So here I go.

_What's going on with my horoscope today, _Eddie thought to himself, or to themselves he supposes what the right way to say it.

**_It is _**, Venom murmured in the back of Eddie's head.

Eddie gasped again, still getting used to the voice, it was getting louder and louder and now it was finally in front of him, smiling a very, _very _toothy smile. A menacing smile that sent a chill up Eddie's spine. 

"What the hell are you?" Eddie looked into it's eyes and saw nothing but darkness. The floating head hovering above him smile wider, it's tongue rolling out and almost dripping onto Eddie's already soaked sweatshirt.

_ **We are Venom. And you are mine.** _

"You chewed a guy's head _off_", Eddie said incredulously, hardly believing what had happened but only moments ago.

_**You are very perceptive, Eddie, do people ever tell you that? **_The head came down and bumped into Eddie's face, making him flinch away. **_I know it's a lot to take in but think of yourself as my ride. There is no you, and there is no me. Only us, only we._**

Eddie shivered under their gaze, but refused to back down, not if this was his life now.

** _So brave, so brass for someone who screams like a girl._ **

"I do not scream like a girl" Eddie huffed, staring dead ahead, into the parasite's eyes.

** _PARASITE?!_ **

"Yup, you are going to be practically feeding off my body, and I am not even getting anything out of it, sounds like a parasite to m--", with a swoop of darkness, Venom had spun Eddie around until he was thrown against the pillar he had been previously leaning on, and snarled in his face.

_**Say it again, Eddie. Go on, say it again., I dare you. **_Venom's smile grew, Eddie was wondering when would his smile hit it's limit, but more so, he was wondering if this is how he would die, with Venom's smile in his face and his teeth in his neck.

_ **Not if you keep your mouth shut when I say so, Eddie. Just learn to listen for once and you just might survive.** _

To be fair...that should have been a red flag for Eddie.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't go back to his apartment. No doubt it was ground zero for cops and more people from Drake. He would have to think of something else. Anything else.

**_Anne. Maybe she can help. She is all over your memories. _**Venom's voice had calmed down some, but only keeping him at bay, Eddie imagined. Wait, what?

"What do you mean 'my memories'? Can you look through my mind, of my life?"

** _Of course. WE are Venom, there are no secrets. _ **

Eddie stopped on the sidewalk he was taking to the news building. Whoa, rude. "I think...we need to talk about that." A dark chuckle vibrated through Eddie's mind, and he felt his legs lock up.

_ **What could there possibly be to talk about?** _

Eddie was starting to hate that smug tone of Venom's. "Because I would like to keep some kind of control in MY life, thank you so much for playing."

_ **For what reason could you have to want to keep things from us? You're a loser, Eddie. Try not to make it obvious. I didn't even need to go into your mind for that one.** _

Eddie's legs unlocked from their stance and Eddie's heart sank. He was a loser. Even with Venom, even with all that he could do, there was still so much he didn't know, but there was always one thing he did. He was a loser.

_**Eddie? **_Venom's voice rang through his thoughts again, and Eddie shook his head and kept his brisk walk up the street until he reached his destination.

_ **Eddie, respond. Now.** _

Eddie walked through the door and talked to Richard.

"Richard, I have to go up there, please--"

"No, no, no, you know you're not supposed to be here."

Eddie sighed and looked up pleadingly. "Richard, I have to go up there, man."

"I got love for you bro," Richard began with soft eyes, and then shook his head, "But no can do."

After minutes of arguing, Eddie gave up and walked back out, with Venom growling at him in the back of his mind.

_ **You want up? Why didn't you say?** _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking the elevator back down would pose it challenges, especially with Richard still down by the front door, but it would have to do, because there was no way in hell that Eddie was going down the same way he came up.

_ **Pussy.** _

Eddie scoffed and tried to brush off all of Venom's hate towards him. 

"You know, if being with me is such a drag, please feel free to shed my carcass and find a new somebody to suck the life out of, I'm sure there are plenty of people." Eddie pressed the button again, and watched the elevator number rise as it approached his floor. "And since I am such a loser, I am sure getting rid of me will be no real problem because no one really wants me around anyway, right?" Saying these things should make Venom feel bad, but it only made Eddie's hear sink more as he realized how true all those things were.

Venom hummed quietly, but otherwise said nothing at all, and for a moment, Eddie thought he felt something inside his chest clench.

Must have just been Eddie's imagi--

_ **We are sorry, Eddie.** _

"What?" Eddie said blankly, not quite believing what he just heard.

_ **WE are sorry, Eddie. We are...we didn't realize. ** _

Eddie scoffed again. "What do you care? You meant it, if you can feel and see what I see then I got news for you. I can feel what you feel and I know that you fucking meant it when you said I was a loser."

_ **We are a loser too. You are mine, and we are a loser. Not you. We.** _

"Whatever, Venom." Eddie pulled his sweatshirt tighter around himself as the elevator doors opened and closed behind him. They both rode the way down in silence, Eddie slowly starting to sweat more and he couldn't quite pinpoint why, but at that point what else could go wrong? 

And then the elevator door opened and he got a full swat team ready to blow him away. 

Apparently, he had spoken too soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie had forgotten how nice Anne's car always smelled. Sighing loudly, he burrowed himself deeper into the expensive seats and let the heat carry him away even if only for a little bit.

** _You should apologize now, Eddie. You never know when you'll get a chance again._ **

Eddie sensed an emotion he couldn't quite identify being flowed into his body and he sighed again as he sat upright.

"Is he talking to you now," Anne asked quietly, her eyes wide. She was obviously still shook from the scare they had given her not even ten minutes ago.

"Always," Eddie answered almost immediately. "Anne, I have to tell you something." Eddie cleared his throat, not at all sure how this would go for him. "I wanted to say how sorry I am...for what I did to you. You trusted me and I let you down. I am happy for you now, and I am glad that you have found someone who is worthy of someone like you." Eddie let out a breath, waiting for her response.

"Eddie, we will figure that out later, okay? Let's just focus on getting you better, and then we will talk about all that at another time." Anne gripped the wheel tighter then Eddie has ever seen but he felt relief flood his senses as Venom rumbled pleasantly inside of him.

_ **Oh, that's good. That feels really nice.** _

Eddie smiled and he hugged himself tighter, loving the warmth that last murmur from Venom made his body feel.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were killing _me_?" Eddie felt like he couldn't breathe. He looked at Venom on the other side of the glass, writhing and moving up and down, trying to get to Eddie. Venom was dying now too. "What happened to 'We', man? What happened to 'We'?!" Eddie felt tears prick at his eyes, why did he care so much, why was he chest on fire, and why did he want to open the fucking door and get Venom back already? Eddie felt his throat tighten as he let out a sob and turned away before he really did break and open the door again.

"Where are you going", Anne yelled after Eddie as he opened the door to leave.

"Anywhere but here." Eddie slammed the door and walked down the hallway, trying desperately to stop his heart from breaking and the tears from falling to no avail.

He didn't have much time to grieve though, because he got a dart in his neck for the trouble of using the elevator doors again, and this time Venom wasn't there to save him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what? You are just going to walk me to death, is this some kind of goddamn mafia film?" Eddie stumbled as he tried to think of a way out of this. He had to get out of there and back to the base to stop Drake before he could bring back a whole army that would surely bring down the human civilization as they knew it. "You know you don't mean shit to Drake, right? He is going to use and throw you away, just like Dr. Skirth, and those other people." Eddie knew it was a longshot, but he had to try everything. Even some stuff that might get him killed. He was dying away, what harm could it really do.

Whipping around, Eddie swung and hit douchebag in the face, but he was faster and stronger then Eddie. Flipping Eddie over was no problem and Eddie was looking up at him in a matter of seconds. 

"Well, I guess it pays to be a specialist, right?" Douchecanoe smiled down at him, his gun aimed at his head when Eddie started talking again. "You know what, it doesn't matter if you kill me, because there is something much bigger afoot in this world than me. Much bigger than me--" To the left of Mr. Tool, his partner was swiped away noiselessly, not even raising an alarm, "--and it's much...much bigger than you." The guy to the right of ToolBelt fell away too before he could even turn to see where the other one had gone. Eddie looked back up at Asshole before smiling, all teeth and no worry. "Karma's a bitch."

"I don't believe in ka--" She-Venom ate his head mid-sentence and threw his body away for his trouble.

_ **Hello, Eddie.** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole Riot/Drake thing was close to the worse thing that they had come up against since finding each other. As they tore through the rocket, Eddie felt invincible. As they fell, together, always together, he smiled. 

He had only a second of true bliss before they caught fire. He could feel Venom screeching, and he wanted to hold him, tell them it was going to be okay, but Eddie couldn't find his voice.

**_Goodbye, Eddie. _**Venom allowed the flames to take over, saving Eddie but destroying himself. 

"VENOM, NO!" Eddie felt his heart being torn in two, his head was pounding and tears flowed freely as he felt the last of Venom slip through his fingers, crashing into the ocean. 

Swimming to the surface, Eddie searched the water, hoping against the odds that Venom was there still. Somehow. He closed his eyes, willing his mind to connect to Venom, to find him still somewhere in Eddie.

Nothing but silence.

Eddie broke, finally. His sobs could be heard but anyone, and yet no one knew his pain. No one could possibly know. Except one. But he is dead now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After only a few days, losing Venom was the worse pain Eddie had ever felt. For days he moped around his shitty apartment, trying to find a reason, any reason to not fucking kill himself. 

_Venom wouldn't have wanted that_, thought Eddie sadly. _If anything, he would angry I even thought of it. _Eddie tried to get back into the world but all his thoughts kept going back to Venom. How he had saved him, saved the world, and all the news ever talked about was the destruction he caused without meaning too. Anne understood, as well as she could anyway. But no one had what they had, and he would never have that again. There was a piece of him missing, and it kept getting bigger and bigger every moment that Venom was gone.

He walked down to Mrs. Chen's store, mostly out of habit. After getting nothing but chocolate and tater tots, Venom's favorite, Eddie went back home.

While waiting for the tots to bake, he ate of one of the four Hershey bars he had bought for himself. His stomach rumbled and he ate another one. He felt completely famished but the tots weren't ready yet so he ate another. Looking at his phone, he didn't even notice that he had opened the last one and practically ate it in almost three bites. He burped and settled for the long minutes ahead waiting for the food when he felt something in his chest.

Did he need to burp again? He went to the sink to drink some water but then he remembered the milk and chocolate syrup he had in the fridge. Picking out an large glass, he mixed the two together and drank that down too. Once he had done that the mini oven dinged and he took them out quickly, not caring that they were burnt to high heaven.

Eating one steaming tot after another, he felt the stirring again in his chest. He straightened up and tried to burp again. Nothing. He continued eating and that's when it happened. He felt something slink from his wrist to a stray tater tot left on the counter.

Looking down, he felt tears in his eyes again. The black tendril latched onto the tot and disappeared into Eddie's sleeve. Eddie held his breath, almost afraid to acknowledge what was happening, as if it stop happening if he did.

It came out again and took another tater tot. And another. And another.

"Venom," Eddie whispered into the silence of his apartment. 

After a few beats of silence, Eddie felt the black mass stroke along his arm and then suddenly he heard him.

_ **I'm sorry, Eddie. We missed you, Eddie. We are so sorry, Eddie.** _

Eddie let out a sob he didn't know he was holding onto and fell to his knees, his hands shaking from his cries.

"Venom, oh my god, Venom." Eddie wanted to see him, he stood and sprinted into his bathroom looking into the mirror and saw two opal eyes staring back at him. "Venom, I missed you too, oh my god, where have you been?!"

Venom's black vines circled Eddie's body and Eddie let him, not caring that they should talk about this, they should figure out what happened, that they should--"Venom, darling, oh god, it was awful without you, baby." Where was all this coming from? Eddie didn't know why he had to say these things, but he knew he would die if he didn't. "Baby, I missed you," Eddie sobbed into the mass that pressed against his face. 

Venom formed a small head, smaller then he was used to, pressing his forehead to Eddie's. 

_ **We would never leave you, Eddie. Was very weak. Needed nutrients. Chocolate and tater tots helped. Helped a lot.** _

Venom's baritone only brought more joy to Eddie's mind and he giggled out loud, too happy to think clearly. 

"You need more, or what?" Eddie was already grabbing his keys when Venom stopped him before he got to the door. 

_ **Only need Eddie. So tired, Eddie. Need rest. Will hunt tomorrow, but for now...rest.** _

Yawning, Eddie made his way to his shitty bed, in his shitty apartment, and under his shitty blankets.

But with Venom by his side, how bad could that be?


	2. How They Wooed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom and Eddie start getting the gyst of their relationship.
> 
> About time, not too shabby.
> 
> :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I am so happy for anyone coming back and for those of you that is just tuning in, thank you for playing, to be real, not entirely sure how this will end, except in tears of absolute pleasure.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy, just fair warning, crying during sex, but only from the awesome power of a certain someone's cock.
> 
> Get it, got it, good.

** _Eddie, what are you looking at?_ **

Life with Venom had finally reached a perfect pitch four months after the Rocket Incident. He got a stable job at the paper again, reporting, a thing he loved to do. Venom had come back, and life made sense again. His apartment was nice, and Eddie finally felt in control of his life once more. In fact the only thing that was bothering him these days was the fact that he hadn't came in over four months. 

Finally not able to take it any longer, Eddie broke and opened his favorite porn site and started scouting for a video. Despite the long wait, Eddie seemed to still be picky in his elusive come.

** _Eddie?_ **

Pausing his scrolling through video after video of mindless sex, he responded to the alien. "Hmm?" Looking up from the sink, he looked at the mirror in front of him.

After Venom had come back, Eddie just about died from happiness. And now, with his dick getting hard every time he woke up from a savory dream, he knew he had to do something before his friend figured it out. Eddie didn't want to give Venom a reason to leave.

** _Why would we ever leave, Eddie? We like it here. Here, with you._ **

Feeling his chest puff up under the compliment, Eddie leaned into the bathroom counter more heavily and locked his phone.

Eddie needed to talk about this soon, if he wanted to even attempt to be productive in his life anymore. It was starting to get very out of hand.

"Buddy, can you come out here, I really need to talk to you about something." Eddie began his walk over to their now much bigger sofa and took a seat and waited patiently for the goo-like alien to partially vacate his body so they could talk face to face.

** _A heart to heart, Eddie?_ **

Venom chuckled out loud, and he curled himself around Eddie's shoulders, purring quietly, obviously content. Eddie tried his best to stomp down the feeling he got every time Venom did that. Venom sensed a shift in Eddie's mood and started to roam until he had his make-shift head tucked under Eddie's chin, trilling with the scratch the beard Eddie hadn't shaved yet had on him.

** _Eddie what is wrong? Whatever we did...we are sorry, it won't happen again, we will be better._ **

Eddie felt his heart sink a little at the difficult admission, and before he could think it through, he said it.

"Vee, baby, it isn't you, its me. I haven't had sex or even touched myself in a while and I was hoping you could maybe cut off our bond for short while. Just long enough for me to find someone and get off." Taking a deep breath, Eddie squeezed his eyes shut. This was probably going to anger the other, but Eddie had to try.

** _...you want someone else?_ **

Eddie opened his eyes and saw Venom looking back at him, his eyes wide but somehow still sad.

_ **Are we not enough? We thought that....I thought--** _

Venom huffed and began to shrink inside of Eddie once more. Eddie, on the other hand, was still stuck on the fact that Venom referred to himself as 'I'.

"Baby come back, wait, what do you mean? Why are you upset?" Eddie sat up and began reaching into their bond to push positive vibes and maybe read what Venom was feeling. All he felt was rejection and sadness being radiated back at him. "Sweetheart, talk to me." Eddie hated using their names as a tool, normally using them all in love but never as a tool to get a reaction. "Baby, please." Eddie was about to yell when Venom let a single tendril of black mass slither out and grab Eddie by his wrist.

** _Eddie, we don't want you to go to another person. We can do it, the dreams, the want, the need, we can help. We can fix it._ **

Eddie opened his mouth to reply, to convey how this wasn't the same thing as a broken bone, but he couldn't breathe when Venom formed a smaller than usual body over his lap. Grinding down softly, Venom let his head rock backwards.

** _Eddie, we want you. We always wanted you, we were so mean, we were, but we only wanted you so badly and we just didn't know it yet._ **

Grounding down harder, Venom opened his mouth and moaned, the first time Eddie has ever heard him make such a noise before. Eddie wanted Venom to understand what it was he was offering, so he closed his eyes, the sensation of Venom grinding down becoming bewitching. He felt his cock fill quickly, and he pushed images of what it was he wanted if this continued.

Images of men and women alike, all moaning and being fucked with abandon, Eddie's cock going in and out over and over again, him coming inside. Just as the images met their peak, suddenly the images became hazy and turned into something else different. He was met with a vision on Venom on his back looking up at Eddie, his mouth open in pleasure, his moans loud and unashamed. His tongue rolling to one side and being mercilessly fucked by Eddie.

** _Oh, Eddie, yes, we want that, we want that, Eddie please fuck us, fuck, fuck us, breed us, make us come all over your cock, please, Oh, please, Eddie--_ **

Gasping out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Eddie nodded and moan along with Venom. "Venom, baby, fuck, you want me too?" His eyes opened and he was saw Venom look down at them and nodded vigorously, his whimper high and whiny.

** _We do not whine, Eddie! Just want you...been wanting you, oh please Eddie, please!_ **

Venom ducked his head, as if to hide from Eddie, but Eddie would not have that. "Baby, look at me. Vee, open your eyes." Venom leaned back to look at Eddie and Eddie took this time to clarify things before they got too out of hand. "Vee, how am I going to fuck you, you don't have a..."Eddie never did finish that sentence because right then, his pants got really, really wet. And pulling up Venom's body, a moan being heard, Eddie saw it. 

** _We...we made it for you. When you sleep, we touch there, because your dreams...they make us like this, so excited, Eddie...do you....do you like it, Eddie?_ **

Venom's smaller than usual claws gently stuck into Eddie's forearms as Eddie stared down there in disbelief. In between Venom's legs was an actual vagina, sex...gateway? Eddie snickered, and just reached down, almost possessed.

Venom went stock still and completely silent when Eddie's fingers touched just the side, letting his finger glide along the slick that was already so gathered. Using his forefinger and middle, Eddie parted the flushed lips and Venom lets out a guttural sound, not at all aware of the shaking and deforming his body was doing. Without any real effort, at least not yet, Eddie was making Venom close to falling apart. Then Venom shifted and sighed out loud.

** _Eddie...please. Fuck us, we want it so badly, will be good, promise, be so good for you..._ **

Eddie nodded quickly and started pulling his jean's zipper. The sound if it scraping down was so loud in the all of a sudden quiet room. Venom wrapped a tendril of black mass around Eddie's cock once it was sprung free, standing at attention. He stroked Eddie's cock slowly, drawing this out. Eddie bit his lip to keep from crying out, but his hips twitched and before he knew what was happening, his tip was glistening with precome and so close already.

** _Eddie, want it, fuck us, breed us, come inside, oh, we want that Eddie, want to feel you come deep inside, fuck._ **

Putting a steady hand on both hips, Eddie slowly raised and lowered Venom onto his cock, already so close to coming on the spot. Venom would no doubt love that, but he wanted to make Vee come first, if he could possibly wait that long. 

** _EDDIE!_ **

Venom let his head roll back and tilted his hips, already moving up and down. For Eddie's part, he just sat there and let Venom fuck him like this, his makeshift pussy making his cock glisten with precome and throb from each downward stroke.

** _Oh, oh, oh, yes, Eddie fuuuck--_ **

Eddie nodded and suddenly sitting still wasn't cutting it anymore. Putting his hands under Venom's thighs, he stopped his bouncing, making the alien groan out his frustration. 

Only for a moment. Eddie shifted and created space between their thighs and starting fucking up into Venom, their bodies making a satisfying slapping sound with every thrust. 

** _AH, EDDIE, PLEASE, PLEASE, YES YES YES!_ **

Venom started slamming down with every upward thrust, like he couldn't get enough of Eddie cock inside of him. Eddie bit his lip again, and felt his stomach start to clench as the telltale signs of his impending orgasm came rumbling up his spine.

**Please, Eddie, you're making me come, oh god!**

Eddie looked down and watch himself disappear into Venom's pussy over and over again, not quite believing--but couldn't be possibly denied anymore. Every time Eddie slammed all the way in, Venom's pussy got tighter and tighter, like it was trying to inhale his cock, it was sucking on it at that point. And all Eddie knew was he was about to come.

** _Oh, god, you made me come so hard! AH FUCK!_ **

Venom couldn't control his hips as he raised and fell as fast as he could, his sighs and whimpers getting louder as yet another orgasm came upon him.

"Fuck, Venom, you're so fucking wet, you feel so good on my cock, baby." Eddie wasn't able to keep it in anymore, his words go flying, let the fucking chips fall where they may. "Oh, Venom, you're doing so good, so fucking good, oh yeah, am I making you come, finally, coming all over my cock?" Eddie's brutal grip on Venom's hips tightened and he started fucking harder, chasing his own finish now. Venom let out a shrill screech and came again, tightening up so much that Eddie couldn't breathe for a moment. "You like my cock, Vee? Baby? Come on, make me fucking come, oh god!" Eddie's voice broke and all he could do is pant and moan as Venom purposely raised his hips and dropped them down again, helping Eddie along. Venom's eyes wide and his mouth gaping with his pants and whimpers as Eddie continued to fuck up into him, not stopping once. Not when Venom came first, or second. He wasn't keeping track, how many comes has Venom got already?

** _Eddie, we are so happy, ahn, fuck!_ **

Looking back up, Eddie reached and began wiping the tears that were gathering in Venom's opal eyes. "Baby, why are you crying?" He wiped away more tears and Venom sniffled, trying to fuck and speak clearly at the same time.

** _Be-because we, ah fuck! We l-l-love it so m-much, Eddie. Your cock is s-sooo good, so fucking g-good! Aww, fuck, you are making me come again!_ **

Venom sped up and Eddie moaned out a warning before he slammed Venom down onto his cock and made him still as Eddie filled Venom up with jet after jet of his come, Venom wailed as his fourth and final come slammed into him, his breath stolen from him for a moment or two.

** _Eddie, fuck me, that is so GOOD!_ **

Eddie could only gasp as his whole body twitched with aftershocks, his cock still coming inside Venom's pussy. Thinking that only made his hips flex involuntarily as he dumped four months worth of come into his now lover.

** _Eddie, yessss..._ **

Venom ground down on Eddie and slowly started to deform back into a puddle, content obvious in his now constant purring. Eddie fondly reached and pulled the puddle onto his chest, sighing as his bones began to pleasantly ache from the exercise he would gladly take again.

Eddie was just about to drift off when something came snapping up into his mind at the last second.

"Fuck, Venom, you're not even on the pill, are you?"

Somewhere to his left, a stray tendril smacked him playfully on the side of his head, his alien chuckling in the back of mind.

** _You idiot!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. Again. Ahh, I kid. Seriously though, is there anything better than passing out after a good dicking?
> 
> Sometimes you gotta call it like you see it and as it turns out, both of our boys are absolute sluts...for each other that is? 
> 
> Whats next on the agenda?
> 
> Oh that's right. Jealousy.
> 
> Leave me a comment, let me how this sat with ya guys!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> Please comment and let me know, I have had some responses on my other fanfic too but I need constant assurance that I am okay at something otherwise I freak out.
> 
> Yeah I know, so needy! But with that in mind...let me know. :3


End file.
